Secrect Omega
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: I can't think of a sumary for this, the title kinda of explains it. SCISSAC and STEREK, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Omega

"It's time, Scott." David said into the forest knowing it would get to his adorable little boy toy.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

ScottPOV

"Hey no fair." Stiles yelled squeezing his controller more than needed.

Today was Pack Night at Derek's so we all just came and are playing around. Derek and Peter or sharing a drink on the couch beside us half watching us other half making sure nobody does anything stupid. Lydia and Aiden are probably in the bathroom or something, doing who knows what. Dany and Ethan are eating Pizza playing with us at a fun game or Mario Kart. Isaac, Boyd, and Erika are somewhere in the house, but I can feel Isaac embarrassment so I know its something funny.

"Is so." I said back sticking out my tongue.

"Is not."

"Yea uh."

"Na uh."

Yea uh."

"Na uh."

"Na uh."

"Yea uh, and that's final." He yelled.

"So it is fair." I said feeling kinda smug.

"What- No...ugh never mind." He said, as I got up to Isaac.

"Yea, Yea." I said paying no mind to him going up the stairs when..

"It's time, Scott." It was spine-chilling and I knew exactly what it meant. I turned back around and ran downstairs grabbing Stiles on the way out, causing Derek to growl.

"Derek this is really important." I said dragging Stiles out. Once we were out of hearing range Stiles dropped the rambling act and looked up at me.

"Scott, why?" He asked sadly.

"I can't run away." I said feeling the water swell up in my eyes.

"Please Scott, come back." He said giving me a tight hug.

"I always do. You know what to tell Isaac." I said turning around checking.

"Yea I always do." He said, and with that we both turned and went our separate ways not once looking back.

I was walking and walking for about 4 hours now, knowing to clear my scent so nobody will come for me. After a little while of more walking I felt that barrier presence again that feeling that something bad was gonna happen, it always does.

"Oh, looks who back little Scott McCall." Tommy called from over in the corner of this room thingy.

"Oh my gosh, my penis didn't fell right without you on it." Andrew said dragging his hand around my chest and down my body. I inhaled a shaky breathe imagining it was Isaac, but it's sorta kinda hard when you know for a fact that it isn't.

"Scott, my boy." Tyler slurred biting my neck, making me growl. Only Isaac can do that.

"Looks like our little Scottie growl." He said circling me, by then the whole pack was there. Then I felt a sting on the side of my face, and another on the other side.

"Well don't do it." He hissed in my face. I just stood there and felt it heal knowing what's more to come.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

StilesPOV

I walked back to Derek's knowing full aware where Scott was going. We been doing this since he was 10, he's just an omega. I mean yea sure he's a true alpha in Beacon Hills, but in Seattle his nothing but a little, small, week, omega. I'm not being mean, that's what I've seen and told. I feel guilty every time he leaves, I know what happens, I know what they do to him. I want to help, but when I did it work, but Scott got it worse next time. He convinced me it was fine, he healed, no hurt feelings, and I snapped. I theathen him that I'll tell everyone if he didn't come back and forget their asses, but then he showed me something.

On his a back there was this tattoo that showing its way on his entire back. It was a symbol they put there, it meant he will and always be an omega and that he was owned. I remember me turning him around and giving him the best hug I could give. I remember him crying on my shoulder while I did the same. I remember him saying, "Why me?", "What did I do?", "Why am I this way.". I remember me answering, "Look at me, no matter how bad they beat you up. Know that every time they send you back that it's a new story to be told.".

Every since then, he got bitten again, met Derek, my mate. Lydia became a part of the pack. Derek's uncle died TWICE and is still alive, Allison had this life crisis almost killing all of us, killing her mom in the process. Swearing revenge on Derek. Jackson became the lizard thing that everybody was trying to catch, dying and becoming a werewolf going to London. Derek wanted power so he bit Erika, a girl with many problems, who is know the most confident. Isaac, abused by his father, who locked him in a freezer, to being adorable, shy, and Scott's real mate. Boyd, he was just alone, but he's cool I guess. He doesn't talk much. Myself, well it's been the same for me. I lie to them telling them that Scott had some emergency hell be back in a while, Isaac would ask what kind of emergency, and I'll say he'll tell you.

I walked back up the trail and open the door.

"Hey, Sty." Derek said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the living room where I saw the pack siting. He sat me down and stood in front of me.

"You smell weird." Peter said.

"Well, thank you to. You kinda smell like Death and Dirt, but hey I'm not saying anything." I replied back.

"Stiles where is Scott?" Isaac asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh he had somewhere to go." I said getting up, only to be pushed back down by Boyd.

"Hey Boyd."I said looking the other way.

"Hello." See doesn't talk much.

"Where's Scott?" Isaac asked again.

"He had somewhere to go." I replied back.

"Stiles, I can feel his pain, sadness, and guilt." He said on the verge of tears where's Scott." He said again. Oh no, they moved closer.

"Stiles, you know where he's at." Erika said simply.

"No I don't okay, he had somewhere to go." I said again struggling to get up breaking my arm in the process. I closed my eyes and felt it crack and pop back into place. I open my eyes to see everyone looking at my arm.

"Yea, that's right I heal fast." I said feeling a little smug.

"Scott?" Isaac asked again.

"..."

"Where's Scott?" He asked again.

"..."

"Answer Me where's Scott." He said being loud at first, but breaking down at the end.

"Isaac." I said looking at him. He looked up.

"He is somewhere, where you don't want to go." I said, and the whole room went quiet, waiting for Isaac response.

"There's something about Scott, that I know." I said looking around.

"It happen when we we're 10." I started.

"We were little, we didn't know what we doing." I said shaking my head.

"What, what were you doing." Derek said.

"We were in the forest, it was almost night time. His mom just left for work and we were at a sleepover at his house...We wanted to be cool, to be in a group I guess. We went into the woods, we were laughing and scaring each other...you know having fun. When we saw a man standing in an opening. I remember us stopping and looking at each other, really scared." I paused to look around, everyone was waiting for me to continue.

"He offered us a deal, we said yes, he said it'll make us better cooler, again we said yes. He shrugged his shoulders and bit both our wrists. I remember him taking Scott away and me running after him feeling like someone was dragging me themselves. I remember sitting in the middle of the forest feeling every, whip, smack, punch, kick, sting...everything." I felt a tear fall a quickly wiped it away.

"He came back a day later, me and him looking like crap. He saw me and I saw him, we both knew what happened, and we never talked about, but when I feel my spine chill, I know what comes, I know what happens, I can feel it, he's just an omega, so am I." I said standing up taking off my shirt feeling the burning sensation on my back and then I heard gasps.

"This is what they did to us."

"Scott and I are forever bond to them, we can't run, we can't hide, we can't break apart from them."

"You guys, especially you, Derek and Isaac, are the reason why we stay so long with you guys. You guys are our mates and for that they don't do that much damage. But-" I was cut off by a feeling going somewhere where it shouldn't go.

"What the-ahhh." I fell to the ground, and Derek was right by my side asking me what's wrong.

"Its...Scott." I grunted out.

"What about Scott." Isaac said ugently.

"They..."

PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS :D


	2. Your 18 Now

**Sorry I haven't updated I had my very first seizure during practice so yea and high school is much more complicated than I though so here you go and I might just update Disney right after this one I don't know but I will update 3 of my stories this weekend. So Enjoy. Oh and I dont own Teen Wolf, But I DO OWN THE FANFICTIONS ABOUT THEM! :P**

* * *

Secret Omega 2...ScottPOV

"Oh how we missed you." David said kissing me sloppily on the mouth, than he slapped me.

"Kiss me back bitch." He growled, his eyes turning white. I whimpered and nodded my head stepping back from him only to bump into Tyler.

"Hello." He whispered into my ear, wrapping his eyes around my waist pulling off my pants.

"What the hell are you doing." I said struggling against him.

"Well, isn't it obvious. You are 18 now." I looked at him like he wasn't crazy which he so was.

"No, no stop it" I said when Tommy grabbed my legs and yanked them straight stopping my kicks, and growled at me his eyes going purple.

"That's right bastard I'm second in command now." He growled out while Andrew yanked my pants completely off and tore open my shirt.

"Please...Please don't do this." I sobbed out, Isaac...

David put my leg over his shoulder, while Tyler keep his grip on my waist, licking the side of my face like it was a freaking ice cream cone, bitting, nipping my neck.

Then I felt something hard push against my entrance.

"You wouldn't." I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ohh this is gonna be good." Tyler whispered as David pushed hard into me. Making me scream out in pain.

"You feel so good Scott, giving it all to your mate, you do you its nice to share."David growled out. Slamming in and out of me not even caring.

"Stop, please, stop." I gasped out still trying to get out of their grasped.

"Oh I'm about to..." David moaned, my eyes widen and I pushed against him before he.

"Scott." He growled as I felt him cum a lot into my ass, then Tyler let go of my waist and walk away laughing.

"Well thank you Scott, you can go back know." David smiled. That's it..

"See ya." I called putting back on my clothes and running as fast as I could from that place not caring how much my body hurt.

See yo very soon..oh and ask your friend did he like as much as you." Shit Stiles.

StilesPOV

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly. I screamed out of I felt something ripped though my ass. They wouldn't to Scott.

"Make it stop Derek." I gasped out, hating the feeling of David inside of me than Derek who is much more nicer about it, and sexier.

"Stop what Stiles. What's going on?" He asked trying to stop my body from jerking.

"They-" I cut myself of as I felt something wet and warm go through my hole.

"What the hell?" Derek said ripping of my pants, seeing that cum was running down my legs and I was still tense.

"Who is this?" Derek getting a towel, while the pack looked furious and sympathetic.

"David's or Tyler, the most sexual out of all of them" I said sitting up against the couch.

"He's on his way back." I said, a couple minutes later they heard his heartbeat as he came up the stairs unlocking the door.

"Hey guys, so it took so long I had somethings I had to take care of." He said smiling.

"Oh what was it?" Isaac asked moving from his place on the couch.

"Oh umm...well my mother texted me said she needed me to bring her dinner at the hospital." He said.

"Really because your phones here and you don't smell like the hospital." He stated.

"Oh did I say text I meant left me a note and I decided that I wouldn't make her wait 'till 12 am, so yea."

"Scott you smell like another wolf pack." Isaac said. At these Scott tensed and paled.

"Well, Isaac I ran into another wolf pack and they decided hey why not just let him go on ahead with his business."

"After they raped you." Isaac said gripping Scott's shoulder.

"i wasn't raped." He said trying his best not to flinch as Isaac pushed him against the wall.

"Why are you lying?" A this Isaac turn Scott around so his stomach was on the wall and pulled up his shirt the see a glowing purple symbol.

"Stop, Please, Stop." It keep on yelling as Isaac looked at it shock.

"What's going on with your back?' Jackson said.

"It's replaying the last thing he remembers the most." I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW and THANX FOR THE FOLLOW AND FAVS AND REVEWS**


End file.
